The Saltborn
Summary The Saltborn, as he (or she) is exclusively referred to as, is the primary protagonist and player character of the game Salt and Sanctuary. At the start of the game, he was initially aboard a ship at sea, accompanying a princess on her voyage across the ocean to marry the heir of a rival nation and end their long war; however, an attack upon the ship by the Kraekan beast The Unspeakable Deep quickly complicated matters, and resulted seemingly in The Saltborn's death. However, he instead washed ashore upon the Nameless Island, a mysterious undocumented land where beasts and horrors roamed free, and many familiar sights from the mainland were conglomerated together. Lacking another purpose, The Saltborn set forth into the unknown, on a quest to uncover the island's secrets and rescue the princess if possible, ignorant of the grander story he was to play a role in... Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Likely 7-B | 6-C to 6-A | 6-C to 6-A Name: Variable (Chosen by the player), referred to as The Saltborn Origin: Salt and Sanctuary Gender: Variable (Default is Male: Chosen by the player character) Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his 20s) Classification: Human, Undead, Saltborn | As before | As before, plus God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Limited Blood Manipulation, Limited Earth Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Self-Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, and Status Effect Inducement, Some attacks have homing properties, Can absorb the "Salt" of slain creatures, Some weapons inflict soul damage and absorb souls, Resistance to Curses, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Salt Manipulation, and Permanent Wounds | As before, plus Durability Negation, enhanced Energy Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, and Mid-Air Dash via Brands | As before | As before, plus Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, and Pocket Reality Manipulation. Limited Water, Life, and Matter Manipulation via Salt Alkymancy. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can attain this much kinetic energy via speed alone. Can additionally vaporize large, armored humanoids, and combat large monsters approaching this size) | Likely City level (Capable of defeating Kraekans, the strongest of which are capable of creating massive storms and hurricanes). Negates durability using Flasks of Defilement. | Island level to Continent level (Defeated the Nameless God, who created the Nameless Island from the memories of all of the countless people who died at sea, and can shape it at a whim, though, the exact size of the nameless island is extremely vague, as it holds pieces of various countries, but we never get an exact indication of the sum of said parts.) | Island level to Continent level (Inherited The Nameless God's powers) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Can move at a fraction of the speed of the Mad Alchemist's lightning) | High Hypersonic+ | At least High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the Nameless God, who should be at least as fast as The Mad Alchemist; considerably more capable overall than when he fought The Mad Alchemist himself) | At least High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift weapons and armor this heavy) | Class K (Comparable in strength to the Kraekan Cyclops, who has such strength from sheer size) | At least Class K (Much stronger then before) | At least Class K, likely far higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Likely City Class | Island Class to Continent Class | Island Class to Continent Class Durability: Large Building level | Likely City level | Island level to Continent level (Tanked numerous hits from the Nameless God) | Island level to Continent level Stamina: Very high. Can fight on unimpeded by countless brutal injuries. Possibly Nigh-Limitless by virtue of being an undead spiritual entity. | As before | As before | At least Superhuman+, possibly Nigh-Limitless (Absorbed the entirety of the Nameless God's powers, who was completely unimpaired by having several swords shoved through his back for the entirety of his battle with The Saltborn) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to several dozens of meters with ranged attacks and magic | As before | As before | As before, plus at least dozens, likely thousands of kilometers via reality warping. Standard Equipment: A wide variety of different weapons, including various daggers, swords, hammers, axes, whips, poleaxes, spears, reapers, greatswords, greathammers, greataxes, bows, crossbows, pistols, wands, and staves. Also possesses a wide variety of sets of armor, as well as various miscellaneous equipment that can heal him, or generate a wide variety of other effects. Intelligence: Gifted. A skilled combatant with a wide array of weapons, capable of quickly adapting to new situations and learning to use new powers. | Gifted | Gifted | Extraordinary Genius. Possesses the combined memories, experience, and knowledge of millions of dead beings who's essences are a part of the Nameless Island. Weaknesses: Has limited uses of many of his various items and techniques. Some spells take a length of time to cast in which The Saltborn must stay still, leaving him vulnerable. | As before | As before | As before, plus reliant upon his worshippers, who place their beliefs in him, in order to maintain his deific power. Salt Alkymancy is of limited use in most combat situations. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses a variety of spells, incantations, and prayers. Additionally, can make use of a number of different brands: *'Vertigo Brand:' A word of power carried in a brand. Bearing the brand grants its owner power over gravitas. This brand grants the Saltborn the ability to use Eminent Obelisks. *'Dart Brand:' A word of power carried in a brand. Bearing the brand grants its owner power over impetus. This brand grants the Saltborn the ability to perform the Mid-Air Dash. *'Shadowflip Brand:' A word of power carried in a brand. Bearing the brand grants its owner mastery of shadows. This brand grants the Saltborn the ability to perform wall jumps. *'Redshift Brand:' A word of power carried in a brand. Bearing the brand grants its owner power over matter. This brand grants the Saltborn the ability to imbue his torch with a light that allows him to pass through the red arcane obstructions known as Redshift. *'Hardlight Brand:' A word of power carried in a brand. Bearing the brand grants its owner power over matter. This brand grants the Saltborn the ability to imbue his torch with a light that allows him to render blue arcane matter tangible. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Salvation Ending | Domination Ending Note: A clear distinction is made in Salt and Sanctuary between a being's "soul" and its "salt." Despite behaving similarly in practice, they are not technically the same thing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Percy Jackson (Riordanverse) Percy's profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 6-C versions used, Percy was disallowed the Curse of Achilles) Inconclusive Matches: Pyra (Xenoblade) Pyra's profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 6-A versions used) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Salt and Sanctuary Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Wand Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Water Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Gods Category:Whip Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6